


We Need To Discuss Something

by notanotherscreenname



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dunno what to call it, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris likes a clean kitchen. A certain someone does not care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Discuss Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.

    “Sit down please,” Fenris said in a strict voice. “We need to discuss something.”  
  
    He sat on the stool Fenris had indicated and looked up searching Fenris’ face.  
  
    “I found another one this morning,” Fenris said.  
  
    He made a evasive but questioning, “hmm?”  
  
    “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”  
  
    He cocked his head fixing Fenris in his amber gaze. An indifferent, “hmph.” was his reply.  
      
    Fenris pitched his voice down trying to sound stern, “I mean it. It is unsanitary.”  
  
    He smoothed his strawberry blonde hair back with a swipe looking bored.  
  
    “You out of everyone should know it could spread disease.”  
  
    Anders came into the room and asked, “Fenris, are you having a conversation with my cat?”  
  
    “I am trying, but he is not paying attention.”  
  
    “Fen, he’s a cat.”  
  
    “Yes and he left another dead squirrel on the counter this morning. He belongs to a healer he should know better.”  
  
    “Cats do that, it was a present.” He scrunched his face up and cooed at Pounce, “wasn’t it. You were just bwinging gwumpy old Fenwis a pwessie weren’t you?”  
  
    Pounce perked his ears up and ran across the kitchen island to rub against Anders chest.  
  
    Fenris threw his hands up, “see he has no concept of cleanliness.”  
  
    “Excuse you, cats are very fastidious.”  
  
    Pounce put his paws on Anders shoulder and rubbed his face against the stubble on his chin. Anders picked him up and pressed his face into the fur of his neck making kissing noises. “Who’s a good boy?”  
  
    “Brrp,” Pounce said.  
  
    “That’s right! You are.”  
  
    “Ugh, I love you both but you’re going to have to have a talk with him about the squirrels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Fenris would definitely be the one that talks to all animals like they can understand what he's saying.


End file.
